Broken Hearts, Broken Lives
by Memis
Summary: Need new account. Search Broken if you wanta keep reading
1. Painful Goodbyes

**I DO NOT own Twilight**

**I do not own Bella, Edward *sobs*, Jacob *sobs* or any other character from that series. Stephanie Meyer does. Lucky her.**

BPOV

Cold arms were wrapped around me. I sighed, happy to finally be in my angel's arms. Then, I suddenly had a flash of anger. "Um Edward," I muttered "Yes, love?" "Is Jasper here?" "Uh no. Why?" I shrugged, then went back to sleep.

Hours later I woke up. "Charlie checked on you, and then went fishing." I nodded. "Breakfast time for the human?" Edward asked in his velvet voice. I violently shook my head. "No, why?" he asked, stunned. "Because Edward Cullen, I want you out of my house NOW!" I screamed at him. Pain was the only emotion on his face. I felt horrible about causing him pain. I just wanted to rip my tongue out. "W-why love?" "Because, YOU left me broken, YOU left me empty, and YOU are a MONSTER!" I screamed. Now, the only expression on his face was agony. This was completely unbearable. I wanted to ask him to rip my throat out, and then drink my blood if that is what it took to erase this whole mess.

"I-if that's what you want, love" I could only nod once, in case if I might break down. He let go of me then ran to the window. "Edward," "Yes?" "Are you staying in Forks? I mean all of you." "Why?" "Well, cuz' I love Alice, and Emmet is like my big brother, and I'm sure we can still be friends, I guess" "okay, we'll stay" with that, he jumped out the window.

That was when I broke down crying.

EPOV

I wrapped my arms around my Bella. I heard her sigh. I wonder what she is dreaming about. Then I heard her angelic voice. "Um, Edward," she asked. "Yes love?" I replied all to happy about her speaking to me. "Is Jasper here?" I was stunned. "Uh no. Why?" She shrugged, then went back to sleep.

Hours later she woke up. I knew she would aske about Charlie, so I said "Charlie checked on you, and then went fishing." She nodded. "Breakfast time for the human?" I asked, just because. Then, she shook her head. My feirce little kitten, who thought it was a tiger. I was stunned though. "No, why?" I asked. "Because, Edward Cullen, I want you out of my house NOW!" she screamed at me. I felt the pain take over. I had hurt her, but I will fix her. I just had to ask, "W-why love?" "Because, YOU left me broken, YOU left me empty, and YOU are a MONSTER!" she screamed. I was in pure agony. My sweet, loving Bella loathed me for what I had done. This is what I had wanted. For her not to want me. Now that I had it, I hated it.

I could only say, "I-if thats what you want, love." I tried to sound brave, for my sweet Bella. She nodded once, looking as if she were holding back tears. I let go of her and went to the window. "Edward," her vioce sang. "Yes love?" I asked. "Are you staying in Forks? I mean all of you." "Why?" I wondered. Would she want us gone? For what we were, for what I had done? "Well, 'cuz I love Alice, and Emmet is like my big brother, and I'm sure we can still be friends, I guess." Ah, she still wants me in her life. Just as a friend though. It's better than nothing. "Okay, we'll stay." I jumped out the window. I was running when I heard my sweet, sweet Bella sobbing.

**I know its short. Deal with it. My first fanfic. REVEIW! Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Tears

**I don't own Twilight, or any characters of those books. Stephanie Meyer does.**

BPOV

I was sitting on my floor crying when the phone rang. I just sat there. It kept ringing._ Ring! Ring! Ring! _It was starting to get annoying, so I picked up the phone. "Hello?" Ugh. My voice was all hoarse. "Bella? Oh Bella! Are you okay?" I a familiar voice asked."Y-yeah Jake, I'm f-fine." I sobbed. "I'll be there in a minute. Oh, is the bloo- I mead Edward there?" "N-no, he's not here. I-I don't thinks he's ever c-coming back." I mutterd. "Ok, I'll see you in a sec." he said. "B-bye Jake."

In about five minuets, Jacob burst through the door. Once he saw my face, he looked angry, and horrified. "If I ever hear of that damn leach hurting you again, I will rip him limb from limb." I look up and glared at him. "JACOB BLACK! You take that back! _He _did not do this to me, _I _did it to me." I screeched at him. He looked stunned. "What? Bella, why?" I winced. This reminded me of what Edward asked me last night. "Well, I kind of-" he cut me off. "Enough. No more excuses, and NO MORE BLOODSUCKERS!" he screamed at me. "Fine. I can do that. I have done that for a little over a year. I can do it for much longer..." I chocked on what I was going to say. "As long as you have me." Jacob said, finishing my sentence. "I guess." I whispered. I decided not to tell him that me, Alice, and Edward were going to be friends.

EPOV

I burst through the door a minute after I left Bella's house. _Edward, Oh Are you okay?_ Esme, of course. "Yeah mom, I'm fine." I choked out. _Edward, you look like hell. _"Shut up Emmet" I retorted. "What? It's true." Alice came up behind him, and punched him in the arm. "Edward, I just had a vison of Bella, an-" I cut her off. "Don't go looking for her futer. Please." "NO! I am going to look for her futer, do you know why?" I look up at her. "Why?" _Because, I can't see her anymore. That's why. _"WHAT!" I shouted. "How can you NOT see her anymore?" My family look at me like I was... crazy. "I can't see her because she is with that, that _dog. _That's why." Everyone gasped. I snareld. "What dogs?" Jasper asked. "Those, those horrible, vile creatures from the rez." Emmet snarled. "We have to go save Bella from those monsters." I shook my head. "That won't work. She called me a monster for what I did to her. I don't know if she'll forgive any of us." Rosalie snorted. "Works for me. She's just another enemy now. We can fight her, dogs." My head snapped up, and I lunged for her throat.

**Ha ha! Yes, a clifhanger. Thank you for those reveiws! Keep on reveiwing!**


	3. Knocking

**I don't own Twilight, or any characters of those books. Stephanie Meyer does.**

EPOV

_I lunged for Rosalies throat. _I was snarling when Emmet pushed me out of they way. Carlisle was holding me back. "Calm down son. I'm sure Bella will come back" Carlie said. "Yeah Edward, and you can chill! And Rose, that was uncalled for. She's like my little sister. Okay?" Rose snarled. "Fine. That doesn't mean I have to like her. Alice gasped.

BPOV

Jake was holding onto me when Charlie came home. "Oh, Hey Jake," Jacob nodded, "So, Bells, are the. er, Cullens staying?" I nodded. "Oh. Okay." "Don't worry Charlie, They aren't going to bother Bella anymore. I smaked him in the arm. Charlie nodded. "I'm going over to Billy's. Jake, you want me to give yo a ride down there?" Charlie asked. "Nope. I'll stay here for a while. See ya later Charlie." "Bye dad." Jake and I said at the same time. I sighed.

"What?" Jacob asked. I shook my head. "HOLY-!" Jake was cut off. I was alarmed. "What? What is is Jake?" I was having de ja vu again. I could tell. "V-vampire. Who the hell do those damn bloodsuckers think they are!?" When I was about to answer there was a knock at the door and a wind chimed voice. "Bella, Bella, come out here now." I gasped. What was Rosalie doing here?

**REVEIW! Yeah, sorry for the short chapters. I think next time I'm going to do Rose's, Jakes, and Alice's POV In the next few chapters. Thank you to all those who reveiw!**


	4. Friends

**I don't own Twilight, or any characters of those books. Stephanie Meyer does.**

RPOV

Bella opened the door. It looked like she had been crying. Ugh, and she smelled like wet dog. I saw past her. Huh. No wonder. "Hi Rosalie." she whispered in her hoarse voice. I wonder if she didn't want to leave my brother, if this vile creature forced her too. I thought about this so fast, she didn't notice my pause. "Hello Bella. Can I talk to you _alone._" I emphasized the last word, so that mutt could leave, back to where he belonged. "Fine," he spit. "I'll be at La Push. Call me if you need anything." he glared at me when he said that. I hissed back. "Bye Jake." He ran off before she finished.

She moved so I could walk in. "Bella, I was wondering why-" she cut me off. "I told you brother to leave because he deserves better than me. Ya know what," she asked, "I hated yelling at your brother. I wanted to go and run after him when he left. I would have-I should have- jumped out of my window to get him." I looked at her, and she started sobbing. "R-Rose, I don't know what to do! I can't have Edward, cuz Jake'll never forgive me. Edward p-probably hates me now" She wrapped her arm around me. "Shh. It'll be okay Bella. I promise." I crooned "Thank you Rosalie. I know you don't like me, and for you to comfurt me makes it feel like we will be friends some day." She smiled a weak smile. I smiled back. "Yes, we can be friends."

JPOV

Ugh. I would have left anyway if that leach was there. I started taking my clothes off. I felt a shimmer down my spine, then slammed my front paws on the ground. _The leeches are back, Sam. _I thought. _I know. does it look like Bella was going to forgive them? _he asked. _No. She said she dumped Cullen. She probably hates em' now. Don't blame her. The female blonde leech is there now. The one she doesn't like. _I told them. _Are we gonna fight any of those damn bloodsuckers? _Paul asked? _No, _Sam barked. _Did they do anything to make us fight them? I don't think so. We have to run patrols for the red-haired parasite though. _Then we ran off.

BPOV

"Thank you Rosalie," I said, "I know you don't like me, and for you to comfurt me makes me feel like we will be friends some day." I pulled my lips up in a small smile. She smiled timidly, too. "Yes," she whisperd, "We can be friends." I sighed, happy to have one Cullen to not hate me. "Rose, um, does your family hate me?" I asked. "No Bella. We all understand how you feel." she assured me. I nodded. Then, I drifted to sleep.

**(A/N: The itallics are Bella's dream)**

_I am walking on First Beach with Jacob. "Hello Jake!" I shouted. "Hey Bells!" he yelled back. He covered the distance between us in three strides. He wrapped me up in a warm hug. I sighed. "Oh Jake, I'm soo happy to have you. To help me be stitched up. Then, there was a howl ripping through our quiet afternoon. "That's got to be Sam." he stage-whispered. "Let me go with you, please." He was torn. After a minuet he finnaly nodded._

_When we got to the place where the other wolves were, there were six pale bodies in a fire. One was left. Edward. "NO! NO! YOU CAN"T Not HIM! ME! It's ME you want! Not HIM!" I started crying. _

Next thing I knew, I was in Rosalies ice cold arms, sobbing. "Bella? Bella, whats wrong?" she asked worried. "N-nothing. It was j-just a dream." she nodded. "Bella, I have to leave. I'll come visit you tomorrow. Mabey, I'll bring Alice." she smiled, then darted through the door. I decided to call Jake.

**REVEIW! Yay! A longish chapter! Hope you liked Jakes and Rosalie's POV. Thank you to all those who reveiw!**


	5. Dog

**I don't own Twilight, or any characters of those books. Stephanie Meyer does.**

JPOV

I walked into the house when the phone rang. "Hello?" I said into the reciver. "Hey Jake, It's Bella. Can you come over?" she asked. "What about the blonde leech?" "Oh!, Rose left a couple of minuets ago. Though, you might want to wait a bit becuase I'm sure it reeks of v-vampire." She stutterd. "No, no. It's fine. I'm sure you'll diluite enough of the smell." I told her. "Gee, thanks. I just _love_ it when I can be an airfreshener" she joked. I laughed. "See ya in a sec Jake." she said. "Bye Bells." Then, I ran for Bella's house.

BPOV

I heard Jake knock on my door. I ran, and wrenched the door open. He wrapped me up in a huge bear hug, and then dropped me down. "What?" "Ugh, you reek Bells. What'd you do? Hug that vamp of something?" he asked. I nodded sheepishly. He rolled his eyes and laughed. "Well, whatever. As long as you don't hang out with them anymore." I looked down, blushing. "Bells, what is it?" I shook my head. "What are you saying?" he asked. "Um, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, E-edward and the rest of the Cullens expect me to be their friends." I whispered. I could feel him shaking. "WHAT! NO! THEY- THOSE LEECHES LEFT YOU!" he shouted. "I know that Jacob! It's just that, well, I don't know." I sat down and started sobbing. Wow. I'm crying a lot these days. "Oh, I'm sorry Bells. It's just that, I loathe thos damn leeches, and I don't want them to hurt you again." he whispered in my ear. I nodded whiping my eyes. "Thanks Jake. That makes me feel a whole lot better." He picked me up and hugged me again.

EPOV

**(A/N: This is when Rose goes to talk to Bella)**

"Rosalie went to Bella." Carlisle said. I nodded. "Why?" asked Alice. "I don't know." whispered Carlisle. "Edward, do you know?" I nodded. They looked at me, expectant. "She wanted to see why Bella left me." I heard my voice break on left.

Twenty minuets later we heard Rosalie's car in the drive way. Not thinking. I guess she wanted to tell everyone. Rose walked through the door. Face soft. "Edward, I have good news." I look up, too fast. "What?" I asked, incredulus. "Bella told me that she hated screaming at you, and that she wanted to jump out of her window, and go after you. She only made you leave because she thinks that you deserve better." she smiled. "No," I stage-whispered, "No she didn't." "Yes she did." Rosalie retorted. She re-p;ayed the whole thing in her head.

I stared wide-eyed at her. "She does love me." I felt me whole face spread into a smile. "Yeah, but" Rose said, "that dog won't let us see her, and she's going to be wrapped around him when we aren't around. I highly doubt that we'll even be aloud to see her." I snarled. "Who does that dog think he is!" Carlise put one hand on my shoulder. "Son, you musn't go and hurt him. You will hurt Bella even more." I nodded. "Your right." I sighed. "What will we do?"

**REVEIW! I might do Alice's POV soon. Hope you love this chapter**


	6. Visions

**I don't own Twilight, or any characters of those books. Stephanie Meyer does.**

BPOV

I was still in Jakes arms when Charlie came back. "Um, Jacob, your dad is wondering where you are. I told him that you were here. So, do you want me to take you home?" Jake lokked up, and I felt him nod. "Okay Charlie. Bye Bella." He waved. "Bye Jake, see ya later." Him and Charlie walked out of the door.

I walked upstairs into my bedroom. Ugh, I haven't taken a shower since Italy, so I stink. I got my old sweats, and a huge T-shirt, and headed to the bathroom. I turned on the water, and got undressed. I stepped into the warm water.

I stepped out of the shower. I felt suddenly relaxed. I didn't know why either. I mean, Victoria is still stalking me, and I have a werewolf, and vampire fighting over me. I sighed. Well, I might as well start Charlies dinner, and get to bed.

I cooked stake and mashed potatos for Charlie. I put them on the counter for Charlie. I walked up the stairs into my room. I got into bed, and fell asleep. That night I dreamed of Edward. **(Ittlalics are Bellas Dream) **

_We were walking through the town, happy. Edward held me close. I haven't felt this way in a long time. I sighed. "What is it, love?" Edward questions. I shook my head. "Nothing Edward. I'm just happy to have you here, with me." I grinned after I said that. This angel, he will always be mine. I sighed again as he crushed his lips to mine. _

I woke up, crying at the vison of Edward. When I looked up, I saw a pair of golden eyes stairing at me.

"Edward?" I asked. I saw a slight shake of the mystery vampire's head. "Nope." her chirpy voice answered. I started crying harder as Alice danced her way to my side.

APOV

She was crying harder than before when I walked to her side. "What is it Bella?" I asked, alarmed. She shook her head. "Why do you keep coming back for me? You all should hate me for what I did to Edward." She was shaking as she sobbed. "Oh Bella, we don't hate you. We all understand how you feel, it's okay." I soothed her.

"Oh, Alice! I love your brother so much! I just couldn't stand it if he left again. And, what ever else I told Rosalie. He deserves much, much better than me, a weak, fragile human." "It's okay, it's okay" I crooned. she sobbed until she fell asleep. I sighed, then everything went black for amoment, then, my vision started.

**(A/n Italics are Alice's vision)**

_"Victoria!" a young, blond vampire screeched as Edward tore her to shreds. Bella is standing there helpless, holding a rock. She cuts herself. The young vampire go crazy. Flinging Edward into the mountianside, racing towards Bella. He grabbed her up, and bit. She started shrieking. Next thing she new, The young vampire was being burned, and she was chainging._

**REVEIW! Hehehe. Cliff hanger!I hope you liked Alice's POV.**


	7. Calling

**I don't own Twilight, or any characters of those books. Stephanie Meyer does.**

**BPOV**

I woke up to Alice staring at me. "I have to go okay Bella. I'm sure that your werewolf will look after you. See ya at school Bella. I sighed. It was finnaly Saturday. "Okay Alice. Thanks for staying with me last night." I said. She just shrugged, and darted out of the window. I sighed again. I got up, and took my human moment. I decided to call Jake when I was done.

I dialed his number, surprised when Embry answerd it. "Hello?" his deep voice whispered. "Hey Embry, is everything okay?" I asked, a little worried. "Sure, I guess. I mean Quil got nipped a bit, but it was enough to..." he let his sentence wander off. "What? Is, is he okay? Do I need to come over?" I asked, immedietly worried. I heard Embry swallow. "Yeah, Jake needs someone to be there with him." He sniffed. "Okay, I'll be there in a sec. Bye." I whispered. I was shaking when I got into my truck.

**EPOV**

I heard Alice's thoughts as she came running. _Edward Cullen! You are NOT fighting that bitch Victori, and Riley! _

She ran into the door. She saw that my face was a huge question mark. She played her viosion for me.

_"Victoria!" a young, blond vampire screeched as Edward tore her to shreds. Bella is standing there helpless, holding a rock. She cuts herself. The young vampire go crazy. Flinging Edward into the mountianside, racing towards Bella. He grabbed her up, and bit. She started shrieking. Next thing she new, The young vampire was being burned, and she was chainging._

I snarled. "WHAT?!" "I-I'm sorry Edward, I really am. I don't want him to do that to her either. Let her be with Jacob until those vamps are dead." she told me. I nodded, calmed by her words.

**REVEIW! Sorry that I haven't been updating. I have been really busy. **


	8. It's okay

**I don't own Twilight, or any characters of those books. Stephanie Meyer does.**

**BPOV**

I knocked on the door of that familiar house. Sam answered. "Oh. Uh, hi Bella. Jake is in there." he pointed to where Jacob was sitting. "Hey Jake." I whispered, knowing he could hear me. He looked up, his eyes all puffy. "I-is Quil gonna be okay?" he whimpered. "I hope so Jake, I hope so..."

Twenty minuets later, the phone rang. Everyone looked up. "I'll get it." I whispered through the silence.

"Hello." I said. "Hello Bella!" I heard a familiar voice say. _Carlisle Cullen. _"Hey. So, whats..." I trailed off. "Oh! Oh, yes. Quil will be fine, trust me. There wasn't enough venom in him to kill him. I gave him a whole lot of morphine, and got all of it out of him. He should be back in a week." I sighed happy. "Thankyou so much Carlisle." I hung up. Sam looked up. "What did that damn bloodsucker want?" Huh. He must have not heard the conversation. "Well, he said that there wasn't a whole lot of venom in hhim, and that they gave him enough morphine, and got it out of his system. He should be back in a week." I said, looking around. Jake looked up and sighed, "He's gonna be okay."

**QPOV**

The redhead was running in between Jake and me. She swerved towards Jake, and I growled. She looked at me and lunged. Pain shot through my veins. I howled in pain. Jake saw me, and started to attack. A smaller vamp came in. He got to her and tore her to shreds. The redhead had run off.

_Jake, Jake! I'm dying. I'm dying aren't I? _I thought. _No your not. _He phased, and carried me all the way back to La Push.

An hour later, I was in the hospital, with that damned leeche looking over me. "Well, Quil," he started "You have no more venom in you, but to keep the other doctors sane, I have to keep you here for at least a week, even though you'd be good to go at this very moment." He smiled. "Thank you, lee- I mean Dr. Cullen." I smiled. "Well, I should call, and tell you friends the good news. He walked off.

Well. I might as well get some sleep. I drifted of thinking of my pack.

**JPOV**

When Bella said that Quil was going to be okay, I nearly jumped for joy. (Ok, not really.) I could tell that Sam didn't trust them at all. "He's gonna be okay." I sighed. She nodded, a sheepish smile on her face. "Um, so...what'd you wanna do Jake, unless you have to..." "No," Same cyt her off,"We aren't running until Quil comes back. Jacob, your main priority is keeping Bella safe." I nooded. "C'mon Bells. Let go ride our bikes." Then, we spent the rest of the day together.

**Hope you liked that. THANKYOU to all who have been reveiwing, especially phenomenon-guild!!! REVEIW!!!**


	9. Coming over

**I don't own Twilight, or any characters of those books. Stephanie Meyer does.**

**BPOV**

It was the BEST day ever. Okay, not really. I have had some good times with Edward. But, that was another life. I just spent the day with Jake. "Bells! C'mon, lets go!!!" Jake shouted.

"Nuh-uh. I refuse. You know how it ended last time!" I yelled back. "Well, you were being stupid that time." I sighed. He was right. The last time I went cliff diving, I nearly died, then I had to go to Italy. I stopped in my tracks. "Bella, are you okay. What is it?" Jake sounded worried. "J-jake, I have to g-go. I'll be right back though. Then, I ran to my truck.

**JPOV**

Bella just ran off, with no explination at all. I'm pretty sure it was to go see those damn bloodsuckers. I don't know why though. I decided to tell Sam.

**EPOV**

I heard a soft knock at the door, and nothing on the persons mind, or...

"BELLA!" Emmett shouted, and pulled her into a tight hug. "Hi Emmett. Um, is Edward here?" "Right here." I said. She looked at me, and looked relived, and more relaxed than in any of the other times I have seen her in other peoples minds. "Hey Edward." she whisperd. She walked over, and sat by me. "Hi Bella." I risked a glance at her.

She looked up at me, and smirked. "I blew off cliff diving to come and see _you." _I like how she emphisised how she want to to see me. We taled for a long time. She yawned. "Well, I had better go home. " She started walking towards the door when Alice bounced down the syairs. "WAIT! I called Charlie, and told him that we were having a sleepover. So..." "FIne," Bella huffed,"but I have to go to La Push, and tell Jake why I left-" then she cut off.

**BPOV**

Ahh crap! I said too much. Why, why, why. "Um..." I said, brilliantly. "I have to go and...get my stuff?" shit. that sounded like a question. "Nope, you don't I already got your stuff for you." Alice said, smiling. "Oh, uh. Thanks." Then, I ran off upstairs.

**Hope you liked that. THANKYOU to all who have been reveiwing. REVEIW!!! Oh, and sorry I haven't been updating a lot. I have a whole lot of school stuff, and my internet connection is being stupid, so... Yeah**


	10. Plans

**I don't own Twilight, or any characters of those books. Stephanie Meyer does.**

**BPOV**

Oh my god! I can't belive that I was a huge idiot! I am sooo glad Edward can't read my mind. I'd better call Jake.

I walked downstairs. "Can I use your phone?" I asked Carlise. "Of course you may Bella." He smiled at me. I dialed the familiar numbers. THe phone rang.

(A/N: Jacobs words will be in ittalics)

_What the hell do you want you damn leeches? To laugh in my face about how you're steeling Bella away again. Huh? Well I don't want to listen to your bullshit- _

Hey Jake. Sorry I left I had to talk to him, and now I am sucked into a sleepover with Alice, and the rest of the Cullens. Forgive me? I promise I'll comeover, and we'll do whatever you want.

_Promise?_

Promise.

_OKay. Meet me at the line. Bye Bells._

Okay. Bye JAke.

EPOV

Damn. She had to call that dog. I sighed. I have to deal with it. She's not mine anymore. Well, tomorrow was Moday. Wait, was she skipping tomorrow? Huh, probably. Well, whatever.

JPOV

YES! Me and Bella are skipping school so we can go cliff diving, AND just stay at my house. Then, by this next Sunday, Quil will be back. I smiled at the thought.

**Sorry that it was kinda short. Well, please reveiw, and look at my other story, Ava MArie. :) REVEIWS**


	11. Sickness

**I don't own Twilight, or any characters of those books. Stephanie Meyer does.**

**BPOV**

I just got home from the Cullens. Thank God that Charlie is gone. Okay, now alls I gots to do is drive up to La Push.

About 15 minuets later, I was in front of that familiar red house. The roar of the engine made Jake run out, and pull me out of my truck. "Aw Bells! I'm soo happy you're here! HEy, you wanna go cliff diving?" he asked, and I laughed. "Ha. Okay Jake, but hold on to me. I don't wanna drown." We both laughed as we got onto our bikes, and rode to the cliffs.

**JPOV**

We went diving for half an hour, then we went ang got some warm, dry clothes. "So Bells, up, we are having a pary thing for Quil when he comes home. Do ya wanna come?" I asked. She snorted. "Of course JAke. Why wouldn't I?" she asked with a laugh. "Cool" I grinned.

**EPOV**

Ugh. This day has gone by so slow. When will it ever end? I wish my--oops, I mean that dogs Bella, were here with me. God, I wish that we had never left, then she would never be hanging out with a stinking flea bag. Yes, I just said flea bag. I sighed. Finnaly, achool is almost out.

I knew something was wrong, because Alice had a vision.

_"So Bella, if you want to see your presious _dog _again, you'll let me have you" Victoria cackled. "B-but if I let you have me, then I wouldn't see him again anyways..." "Oh, just shut up you worthless human." With that, Victoria lunged. _

I gasped. "Is something wrong Mr. Cullen?" Mr Varner asked. "Uh, no sir. I was wondering if I could go to the office, I don't feel well." I said. HE just nodded. I was out there in seconds. I went and got Alice. "I need Alice, there is a family _emergency."_ I said. Alice hopped up, and danced her way towards me. "Edward I-" I just pulled her to the car, not letting her finish.

**Sorry that I haven't been updating. Please reveiw. :) Cyber-cookies for anyone that does.**


	12. Party and Surprises

**I don't own Twilight, or any characters of those books. Stephanie Meyer does.**

**BPOV**

**SUnday:**

Yay. Quil comes home today, and it's his party. At least its not mine. The last one I had ended very badly. I shuddered. "Bells, you okay?" Jake asked, worried. "Yup. I am fine." I smiled.

Sam ran in saying something so fast, I could barley understand him "Ohmygodhe'scoming,he'scoming!!!" I lauged at him and said, "God Sam, you acting like a five year old." He just stuck his tounge at me. Emily chuckled. "Of course, that's why I love him" He grinned hugely at this. At that moment, Quil walked in. "QUIL!OHMYGOD! Wehavemissedyouabunch!" gushed Embry. "Wow," I laughed, "Must I be the only mature one? Welcome back Quil." I said as I hugged him. "Nope, I am mature also." He grinned, and winked at me. I could tell we were all pizzled. Especcialy me. "Bella, could I talk to you..._ alone?" _he said, stressing the alone part. "Uh, sure. BE back." I said.

**QPOV**

Bella and I walked down first beach. "Bella..."I started, "do you talk to the Cullens still?" I asked. She nodded, looking wary. "Okay, could you _not _tell anyone this. _Please." _I stressed the whole please thing. "S-sure Quil. Anything." Bella vowed. I sighed. "Thanks. Well, Carlise Cullen and I are sort of friends...and I knew only you would understand." I looked up to see her reaction, surprised when she was happy. "Oh Quil! I'm so happy! Now we can talk-" she got cut off, then her eyes got really wide.

"Your friends with those, those _things" _he hissed. "Jake. Im sorry man, its just that Carlise is toattaly awesome, and he's the only one really, and-" I was cut off by Bella. "Damn Jake. Just suck it up. He's not the only one who is friends with the _Cullens. _I am too. If you don't like that, well then. Good-bye." and she stormed off the beach.

**JPOV**

"Aw shit." I sayed. I looked at Quil, but he just glared at me. "Thanks a lot Jake. I thought that you and her would understand, but ugh.." and he ran off with Bella.

What. Have. I. Done.

**Yay! Quil is back, and him and Bella are really pissed at Jake. What'll happen now???**


	13. Smoke

**I don't own Twilight, or any characters of those books. Stephanie Meyer does.**

**BPOV**

I heard running behind me. "Ugh. Jake if thats you, go away." I said. "Erm, Bella," Quils voice said, "Bella, can I come with you. I'm really pissed at him too, and I was wondering if the two of us could vist the Cullens. PLease." I turned around. "Sure Quil. Lets go.

**QPOV**

The drive in her truck took a looong time. Not even kidding. I looked over at Bella. Wow. I can see why Jake is in love with her. She looked over at me and blushed. "what?" she asked, very self consious. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking." I answerd. "About wh.." she trailed off. I followed her eyes to see what happend. The huge house where the Cullens lived was on fire. "NO!" Bella screamed. She jumped out of the car and ran towards the house. I ran after her. "BELLA!" I yelled. "BEL-" I bumped into something. It was Carlisle. "Carlise, what happened!?" I asked. "We were hunting, and when we came back our house was burning. My family is in our cars, I am just here to see why it happened." I breathed real fast. "Bella's in there. You have to get her _now._" His eyes widened, and he looked like he was gonna cry. "Of course" He ran i the house, and a few minuets later he came out with a soot blackend Bella in his arms. She looked so small. So helpless.

**EPOV**

I heard what Carlise was thinking. _I gotta get her to a hospital fast.. I gotta, I gotta. Edward, help her. She's, she's dying. Bella, Bella is dying. _"WHAT!" I screamed. I ran to Carlise, who was sobbing, along with a...dog? "What are _you _doing here?" I asked him. "Visiting Carlise." he whispered. I siged. "Lets get her to the hospital. I picked her up, and ran to the hospital with Carlise, the dog, and the rest of my family.

**OMJ! Bella is dying??? No! Was is Jake, or Victoria. We know the answer, right???**


	14. Sobs, and Invitations

**I don't own Twilight, or any characters of those books. Stephanie Meyer does.**

**VPOV**

HAhaha. They will never know that it was Riely who did this. My "love" HA! He's just a tool. "Victoria," I heard his voice say, "I burned the house down. They were all out, but the girl ran in. From what I heard, she is dying." "YES! Oh Rielly, you are amazing!" With that, I kissed him full on the lips. Nothing like kissing James, my true love, and mate.

**APOV**

I was sobbing tearless sobs along with the rest of my family. Emmet was sobbing so hard, I'm sure that if it were possible for us to cry, his eyes would have been puffy and red. JAzz was sobbing a little. I could tell that he felt that this was his fault. "Ssh, it's okay JAsper. It isn't your fault. I am sure that Victoria is behind this."

**EPOV**

Quil and I were by Bellas bedside. "Bella, you gotta make it through. For Jake, and the rest of us. More for me and your vampire..." He trailed off into untelligable murmmers. _Edward, she loves you, a lot. Trust me. She jumped out, screaming. I am sure it was mostly for you. I'm no mind reader. I'm sure that you would know..._

"No, I don't. I can't read her mind." I heard footsteps. "Edward, Quil," my father figure said, "she _will _be okay. Her heart is beating perfectly. She just has to heal, and be on oxygen for a couple of days, mabey a week. Then she'll be back tp normal. MAybe. If she doesn't heal by the end on the year," He looked to Quil, "we may have to change her." Quil shook his head.

"No. Jake will be pissed, and so will Sam. I don't care. They can be mad." We nodded.

"You can stay. I'll tell the others to find a place-" "You can stay at my place." Charlies gruff voice said.

**Yay! Bells ig gonna be okay! Sorry if its too short. I'll update when I can. Ciao!**


End file.
